


Sweet Creature

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry get a dog, Fluff, M/M, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry knew he would get into trouble for this. It might even provoke a bout of silent treatment that could rival that of the soup stain on favourite shirt incident two years ago. He also knew that there was absolutely no way he could resist those big eyes and that tiny wagging tail.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Goldfwish](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing for me 💙

Harry knew he would get into trouble for this. It might even provoke a bout of silent treatment that could rival that of the soup stain on favourite shirt incident two years ago. He also knew that there was absolutely no way he could resist those big eyes and that tiny wagging tail. 

And so Harry found himself nervously opening his front door, a wriggly bundle wrapped securely in his arms.

‘Harry? Is that you?’ came Draco’s voice from the direction of the living room. 

‘Yep, only me,’ Harry said, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his shoes, doing his best not to dislodge the little puppy as he did so. 

As he made his way down the hall to their living room, butterflies filled his stomach again. Jesus, what had he been thinking, getting a dog without talking to Draco first? He shouldn’t have made such a big, life altering decision on his own. Draco was going to be mad, and his anger would be totally justified. They were partners, in this together, and that meant talking about things rather than making rash split second decisions. Especially ones that ended up with them having an energetic little creature to look after. But as soon as Harry had seen the tiny little puppies, he had been smitten.

Harry had wanted a dog for years now, ever since Sirius really. But there had always been a reason not to go for it. At first his grief for Sirius was still too raw, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to cope with a miniature reminder of his godfather running around. Then he had been too busy with work, and hadn’t wanted to get a dog that he couldn’t dedicate the time to look after properly. Then the flat he had moved into after leaving Grimmauld Place had been far too small for a dog to be cooped up in, and after that, well. Then he had Draco. 

Draco was decidedly _not_ an animal lover. Harry put it down to one too many traumatic run ins with the Manor’s resident peacocks, an interpretation Draco vehemently rejected every time Harry voiced it. But whatever the cause, the fact remained, Draco was not a pet person. So Harry had shelved his dreams of dog ownership, deciding that having Draco around and happy was worth far more than having a dog. 

And then Williamson, his auror partner, had mentioned to Harry that her dog had just had puppies, and would Harry like to pop round to see them? And so Harry found himself in this ridiculous situation. 

Harry gingerly pushed open the door to the living room, peering round it to see Draco curled up in his favourite armchair. His hair was messy, his shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he’d given in and put his glasses on, all sure signs that he’d had a stressful day. This did not bode well for Harry’s announcement. 

‘Hey, Draco,’ he started nervously, doing his best to keep his body hidden behind the door. 

Draco looked up from the book he was reading, a confused look spreading across his face as he took in the sight of Harry.  
‘What are you doing, Harry?’ he said, suspicion already tinting his voice. 

‘Um, well,’ Harry began, mentally cursing himself for his lack of articulacy.

‘What did you do?’ Draco said. He knew Harry too well by now, knew when he was building up to admitting that he’d done something silly, usually involving racing heroically into danger when he didn’t need to. 

Harry had just opened his mouth, about to explain what he’d done and get a head start on his grovelling apology when the puppy suddenly twisted in his arms and jumped to the floor. 

‘Harry,’ Draco said in an ominous tone. ‘What is that?’

‘It’s, um, well, it’s a puppy.’

‘I can see that. What is it doing in our home?’ 

Harry launched into his explanation of events, determined to try his hardest to wipe the unimpressed look off Draco’s face. He really hated it when Draco was cross with him. 

The dog seemed unperturbed by the tension between the two men, too interested in exploring the room. It slowly made its way around the living room as Harry talked, pausing to sniff at the different bits of furniture. Harry couldn’t help noticing that Draco’s eyes were following the dog as it moved, focused more on the puppy than on Harry. 

Harry finally shut up, ending his long ramble about the dog’s cute ears and oh wouldn’t it be nice to have a little puppy to come home to and cuddle when he realised that Draco just wasn’t listening anymore. The puppy had made its way round to Draco, and was tentatively sniffing at his socked feet.

All at once, the dog seemed to get over his apprehension, and jumped right up into Draco’s lap. It padded round slowly for a moment, and then plopped down, resting his head on Draco’s thigh. 

Draco froze for a second, just looking at the dog that had made itself so at home on his lap, before looking up at Harry, eyes wide. 

‘Well, he seems to like you at least,’ Harry said weakly, hoping to lighten the mood.

‘He obviously has good taste,’ Draco said archly, eyes returning to the dog.

Harry chuckled, pleased to spot the signs of Draco’s mood defrosting. Hopefully that was a sign that the worst danger had passed. Harry turned to leave the room, hoping to go and make the cup of tea he’d been gagging for since he left Williamson’s. 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Draco said.

‘To get a cup of tea.’ Harry said, turning back around to face Draco, who was now softly stroking the puppy.

‘Get me one?’

‘Get it yourself.’

‘I can’t.’

‘And why not?’

‘I’m trapped.’ 

Harry raised an eyebrow.

‘Just push the dog off your lap then,’ he said, testing Draco’s reaction. 

‘No! Absolutely not! I’m not a _monster_!’ Draco said, a horrified look on his face.

‘So, you like the dog then?’ Harry said, smiling.

‘Well, that’s not what I said!’ Draco replied.

‘But you do like him, don’t you?’ Harry pressed.

‘I suppose we could maybe keep him… but only if you get me that cup of tea.’ 

Harry left the room, a big grin spreading across his face as he heard Draco begin to quietly whisper to their new puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
